


You Don't Know What You're Dealing With

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, KOREAN NAMES!!!11, M/M, No Sexual Content, Side Relationships - Freeform, Underage Drinking, aged up maknae line (by like two years), cameos here and there, gang boss!sangyeon, hwall is the youngest, hyunjoon (hwall) point of view, mafia? kinda sorta, rich kid!hwall, sometimes others, spy AU, they aren't mentioned too much though if u worry about ur otp not being in here lol, undercover maknae line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjoon was the newest member among the Abaci Boys, a small yet troublesome and difficult unit to get into within their company, Emeer Incorporated. Granted the government would never allow such units to exist but his current boss, known as New, says that its nothing to worry about. A rich kid was just promoted into a gang status office known within the company for regularly dealing with drug lords, crime bosses and the other dregs of the city.Nothing too wild, nothing he couldn't handle.Wrong.





	1. INTRO/PROFILES

“Oh, I almost forgot…” New glanced back at Hyunjoon momentarily before tossing him a small object. The other boy caught it, scowling at his new boss. The metal was heavy in his hands, despite most of the parts being thin and miniscule. It was an abacus, the beads each inscripted with a letter creating his new name, Hwall. “You know, just something to spice up your desk… show the others who really owns that coffee machine.” New laughed dryly. Hyunjoon nodded, smiling a bit. He actually didn’t care for the trinket, but if this guy was really going to be his new boss, he needed to be polite. New smiled back, walking to the glass door. “Good luck, kid. Glad you’re on the team.” As his footsteps faded, Hyunjoon placed the abacus on his desk, scoffing.

God, he hated that nickname, with every fiber of his being. But an abacus? Seriously? The world is running out of their natural resources and you decide to use metal to, “Show the others who really own the coffee machine?” He sighed, putting the thoughts aside as he turned on his new monitor signing into his email. All his past emails were deleted, an inconvenience at best, but Hyunjoon took it as a sign to create a new personal email. All but one thing was in his inbox, an email with the subject, _Welcome to the Team Hyunjoon._ Of course the email couldn’t state any information about the Abici Boys, but it gave a small profile on the other members of the team- and what the unit looked like to the public. A subtle reminder of what image he needed to maintain; no problem though, he was used to this sort of thing. Hyunjoon starred the email, pushing away from his desk on his swivel chair.

The skyscrapers made it impossible to see the horizon, drawing attention to the streets with colorful neon signs below. Even from stories and stories up, Hyunjoon could smell the exhaust of the speeding cars, the fast pace of the crowd. As a young boy he imagined Seoul with some sort of underbelly, a rotten section to make up for the seemingly untouchable facade. The nicer something looks, the worse the price you’ll pay, that’s what his father always said. But Hyunjoon wasn’t supposed to be the one paying; he was the one got away from the whole trade, his life was a bargain. But he wasn’t satisfied with just that. He became bored with the word free and as of today, he was the one paying the price. A ding suddenly sounded from his desk, ringing 3 times. It was his mother reminding him to come home in time for the family dinner on Friday. Hyunjoon texted back an affirmative, sliding his phone in his pocket and turning off his computer. As he closed the door, his new office door, he looked back at the window.

Let the show begin.

`[Profiles, ABACI BOYS]`

`SPECIAL UNIT, 12`  
`The purpose of the 12th Emeer Unit is to serve as a newer and less faulty version of the disbanded UNIT, 5. Their computation skills are all above a 2 as well as their charisma. However, Unit 12 has a modern twist to their purpose; they were created to seduce and eliminate Emeer’s enemies as well as gather information for future cases.`

`ACTIVITY: 2016-2018  
The physical creation of UNIT, 12 was delayed, originally set for 2015, though set back by the break up of UNIT, 7.`

`NEW`  
`BIRTH NAME: CHOI CHANHEE`  
`POSITION: LEADER, MAIN OPERATOR`  
`PREVIOUS POSITIONS: LEAD OPERATOR, HANDS ON #2`  
`NEW is the oldest member of UNIT, 12, before that being part of the disbanded UNIT, 7. The original reason he was scouted was for his computation skills and ability to think fast in pressuring situations. This is also the reason he was held as a candidate for the later UNIT 12, as a second chance.`  
`[See, Production Office, Cabinet C]`

`J`  
`BIRTH NAME: JU HAKNYEON`  
`POSITION: LEAD OPERATOR`  
`J is the second oldest of UNIT, 12 and before coming into the Emeer UNIT industry studied Criminology at an online college.`  
`[See, Research Office, Cabinet J] `

`HWALL`  
`BIRTH NAME: HEO HYUNJOON`  
`POSITION: HANDS ON #3`  
`HWALL is the latest and last addition to the UNIT, 12 team and the most inexperienced. He joined the company shortly after a 3 month intern period.  
`[See, Main Office, Cabinet H] ` `

` `` `

``

`SEONOO`  
`BIRTH NAME: KIM SUNWOO`  
`POSITION: HANDS ON #2, INTELLIGENCE`  
`SEONOO joined the team around the same time as ERIC, fresh from his studies. His intern period took longer mostly due to the interest in him as well as the break up of UNIT, 7.`  
`[See, Development Office, Cabinet K]`

`ERIC`  
`BIRTH NAME: SON YOUNGJAE`  
`POSITION: HANDS ON #1`  
`ERIC joined the team as the third official member, his internship ending before the disband of UNIT, 7.`  
`[See, Production Office, Cabinet S]`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo.
> 
> chapter 1 of (hopefully) many? its not set yet, but it'll probably be 3. and woo hoo!! dark tb content!! i literally could NOT help myself from creating this, dear god, i'm a sucker for mafia/spy/anything of that likeness au's! and i just thought hwall would fit perfectly into this twisted scene? or at least attempted twisted scene, as its been awhile since i've actually sat down and written something lol. fun fact, i wrote part of the chapter listening to the wizards of waverly place album on spotify. have fun with knowing that. but yeah, hopefully you guys like this? feedback is appreciated!  
> also, i'm not sure why hwall's profile is sorta messed up. rip. i can't change it no matter how hard i try. TT


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon prepares for his family's annual charity dinner.
> 
> Little does he know, so are his new colleagues.

Hyunjoon stepped out of the shower, the steam fogging up the windows. He scrubbed his hair till it was fluffy with a towel, pulling on a black shirt and sweatpants. His mother was keeping him home for the next few days to prepare him for the annual family and business dinner. _It wasn’t like he’d been through this routine for years now._

The plush carpet under his feet muted his steps as he flopped on his bed, scrolling through his texts. “Same old, same old,” he muttered, asks for payment from his teachers the only thing besides a few miscellaneous notifications. Like his fellow spoiled and prestigious classmates, his parents paid off the teachers to keep his grades pristine on the report cards. He scrolled through his various social media, no updates from his new business email. “But they must’ve gotten the memo about the dinner…” He muttered to himself. Hyunjoon was new, but he wasn’t stupid. The annual dinner was one of the biggest corporate events in South Korea, if the whole Emeer Corporation didn’t hear about it, he’d be worried. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, a light, almost lifeless voice traveling through the solid oak.

“Sir, your mother would like to meet in the dining room. Please ready yourself presentable and be there in 30 minutes.” _Jeez, could he get a break?_ It wasn’t like Hyunjoon didn’t know how to put up with some stuffy dinner that lasted only a few hours. He’d been attending these ever since he could walk, for Christ’s sake. As he pulled on his casual blazer, the one that actually _didn’t_ smell like new cars and was as stiff as a rock, he recalled his younger years. As a child he had two tutors, one for academics and another for his future as the only heir to his father’s company, basically a teacher on mannerisms. He remembered the hours he spent perfecting his posture with countless books and the days he’d read over those same books, over and over. Sometimes the tutors wouldn’t even come but they still got paid, leaving the boy to do whatever he pleased, they didn’t care. Another knock sounded on his door, the voice reminding him he had 5 minutes. Hyunjoon slipped on a leather pair of dress shoes, looking himself over in the mirror. He could already imagine it, the badgering tone of his mother that’d tell him he’d look too plain. But she was calling him out on short notice, like his old tutors, would she really care? 

_Was there a time she did?_ Hyunjoon mused, the brass door knob cool under his hand. Maybe it would’ve bothered him a long time ago, but Hyunjoon came to terms with the facts. His parents met young and married too soon and were to be divorced only two years later- until his mother was pregnant with Hyunjoon. They stayed together solely because of Hyunjoon being the next heir to his father’s company, but even that could only go so far. Hyunjoon’s father had several alleged mistresses by the time the boy was 10 and his mother was always out shopping. As long as they didn’t interact with each other, they were fine. And as long as his parents afforded him tutors and made sure he had the most ridiculous luxuries, they couldn’t care less. That was pretty much the extent of their “model family dynamic.” _At least he could run around and his parents wouldn’t give half a shit._ Hyunjoon took a step out of his room, the hallway as silent as ever. “Yeah, they wouldn’t…” Hyunjoon mumbled, forcing a smile even though no one was around.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Youngjae sighed, putting down his rubix cube. They were in Haknyeon’s office, talking about their next mission. More specifically, the setting, which just _had_ to include Sangyeon and his attendance to their newest member’s extravagant dinner party. 

“The kid; not too classy to crash his dad’s rich shit party, huh?” Haknyeon sent an uneasy glance in Youngjae’s direction, a silent plea to stop, a warning. Sunwoo looked up from where he was quietly conversing with Chanhee, eyes narrowing. He stepped away from the wall he was leaning on, attention on Youngjae.

“What do you mean? This opportunity is the equivalent of gold.” Chanhee stayed silent, leaning on the counter.

“How can we even score a ticket in? Sangyeon’s gonna have his men on the lookout, our identities are always hanging by a thread when it comes to him.” Sangyeon didn’t know what any of their unit looked like, hell, he didn’t even know what company their unit was in. Emeer made sure of that, they hadn’t been caught by the government, they wouldn’t start now with gang bosses. But their crew had interacted with others closely related to the man, it didn’t even matter if they were dead by now, this was dangerous work. “Besides, we don’t even know if the kid will slip up, or-or he might not even grant us access! You saw how smug the shit was, we can’t afford such a big risk-” Haknyeon stood up from his swivel chair cutting him off. 

“Youngjae, you can’t judge him for the difference between your beginnings.. The kid makes a fuss, we can just…” Haknyeon stopped, Chanhee’s sudden exit making the door slam sound louder than it actually was. The air was empty for a while, shock mixed with realization making all of their breathing sound loud and awkward. Haknyeon sat down rubbing his face, Sunwoo glaring at the pair of them, the gaze making Youngjae’s face burn more.

“Listen Youngjae, we’re so shitting close to saving so many people, including New. For once, go with the flow.” Youngjae stayed silent, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to flow. It was obvious that this kid could mean a big risk for all of them, even though he was a new addition. _Why couldn’t everyone else see that?_ It wasn’t like Sangyeon was going to slow down any time soon with his (according to Chanhee) “illicit activities,” but didn’t mean all the more opportunities for them to stop him later? 

Sunwoo’s gaze softened, back turning to leave. “Let him have his closure, Youngjae.” He said softly, the door closing. Haknyeon had returned to his computer screen, eyes trained on the pixels in front of him. Youngjae scoffed, wiping a tear he didn’t know had escaped. God, he just wanted to help, why was his point of view so outrageous that half of the team had to leave the room? Maybe Youngjae _did_ have some sort of bias, but the rational side of him could also see that interacting directly with Sangyeon was dangerous. _Especially_ if they messed up, the smallest mistake could not only cause several lives, but the lives that were meant to save others.  
“Kid better be worth it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hyunjoon met his mother in the dining room, her inky sunken eyes following his every move.  
“Hyunjoon,” his mother greeted, voice clear and monotone. Hyunjoon slid into his seat, face blank as one of their servants slid a plate onto the table, leaving the pair of them alone. His mother looked at him up and down, her expression turning to a frown. “You always dress so modestly, Hyunjoon. Wear another one of your jackets next time.” If it were in a different setting, he would’ve laughed; wasn’t his new job focused on _not_ getting noticed? Hyunjoon opened his mouth to voice an affirmative, his mother holding up a hand. “One more thing Hyunjoon; your father wants you to participate this year.” Hyunjoon nodded, he was expecting this. He was a 17 year old heir to a business shark’s company that was“I believe you were told beforehand, if I’m not mistaken.” Hyunjoon nodded once more, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get a word in with his mother speaking. Posh or not, she was a talkative woman. “The night is only 2 days away, but I expect that you’ll be fit for the evening.” She looked him up and down before waving her hand. Hyunjoon took it as a sign of dismissal and stood up, making his way to the stairs so he could safely retreat to his room. 

He took off his blazer as he stepped in the doorway of his room; to others, dressing up only to meet someone for at _most_ 5 minutes was a hassle, but Hyunjoon didn’t even care anymore, he was used to it. A suit was laid out on his bed now, a little card inside with his name printed in gold letters. 

“Jesus, is she a witch?” Hyunjoon murmured hanging the outfit on the end of his bed. He was down there for 5 minutes and somehow one of her assistants can scurry up here and put a suit in his room? Maybe if Hyunjoon cared he would feel violated, but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to even fake it. _We really are a family,_ Hyunjoon thought to himself, feeling a faint pang of contempt at that.

That night he fell asleep and dreamt of holding his mother’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a week of thinking about it and all the possibilities i could do with this au (not to mention the things i could try lol), i've decided it will be longer than 3 chapters. i'm not completely sure if it'll be 5 chapters, 4, 7 or whatever yet, but it'll be longer.
> 
> and!! i wanted to include some other stuff in this chapter but i decided to keep the chapters a bit shorter until school lets out so i can update this fic according to the set schedule. (which if you didn't know, is every weekend.) iM SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER LOL. BUT AT LEAST WE GOT TO SEE MORE OF RICH KID HWALL'S DAILY LIFE?? aND THE TEAM DYNAMIC? ok no lol but better/more interesting things are coming soon, guys.
> 
> one last thing, would you guys want another one of those profile things? except maybe for sangyeon and his gang? i won't reveal the real names due to spoilers but if you're interested ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if not the profiles, i was thinking about doing a little fun facts section or something next chapter. no spoilers, ofc i can't do that, just some background to clear things up. well thats pretty much it, if you have any feedback, feel free to comment.


	3. PART 3 (FIXED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae hates it, he hates the tall gates, tall trees, big home... Hyunjoon relished in the power hidden in the branches of those trees, the amount control he had over behind the gates.

Hyunjoon tugged at his shirt’s cuff, smoothing out any wrinkles that surfaced. Usually he had his tailor to assist him with his suits, but he left at noon with a no-question-cold. He was also fired on the spot by his mother, no question. It surprised Hyunjoon at first, that tailor had been working with his family for 2 years. _A whole new record,_ Hyunjoon speculated. But hey, what could he say? Loyalty or time had no place in Hyunjoon’s world, the only set rule was you either do your job, or you don’t.

“Only 5 minutes, sir.”

“I’ll be right out.” His mother and father had formally started the event half an hour ago, leaving a 5 minute gap before entering the soiree. Unfortunately, since this was Hyunjoon’s first time directly interacting with the guests, they’d decided an entrance separate from theirs would bring more eyes, more attention, to the event. Which was _just_ what Hyunjoon wanted. Sure, you could account for the fact that he was part of a damned undercover spy unit or the possibility he could have a slip up while socializing with some of the biggest business sharks, but in reality he dreaded about it mainly because he was only 17; the boy wanted to stay inside his room dammit. But that is not what was socially expected of him, so Hyunjoon sucked it up.

His watched ticked on, Hyunjoon eyeing the miniscule gold hands until the minute hand pointed towards the 6. As the boy expected, a cautious knock sounded and Hyunjoon called his personal assistant, Felix, in.

“I’m assuming you’re ready?” Felix wasn’t much younger than Hyunjoon, but he still acted as though Hyunjoon had been his boss for years. The other boy nodded his affirmative, Felix stepping aside to make room as Hyunjoon stepped through the doorway. Occasionally Hyunjoon thought that it was a bit odd for someone roughly the same age as him to act so stiff; these thoughts were quite prevalent in his younger years though it was something he got used to. Although as if Felix could sense his thoughts he muttered, “Protocol.” 

_Oh, that was new._ Hyunjoon’s former assistants usually talked and moved as if they were robots, only speaking if they were to provide directions. The response was refreshing, but the other boy knew not to count on such energy again. Those who chose to show a sliver of their personality, even if it were some sort of silly response or chuckle, wouldn’t last long. The energy made them slow and sloppy and it usually became a habit.

Felix must’ve caught on, lowering his head and asking, this time in a flat voice, “Shall we go, sir?” Hyunjoon felt a smidge of satisfaction at the gesture, lips curling in a faint smirk. The power that went with his born position never ceased to amuse Hyunjoon, even if he were in an annoyed mood.

“Yes.. please remember, you aren’t allowed with me into the foyer.” Hyunjoon pushed, his voice cold and crisp as ever. The subtle warning made Felix’s eyes widen and face redden, only nodding.

Hyunjoon let out a laugh disguised as a scoff, smoothing his blazer. “Then let’s get on with it, I can’t be late.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Youngjae ran a hand through his newly dyed blue grey hair, straightening his tie. The night had came and tensions were high. Not only due to the fact that they were supposed to be meeting with Sangyeon face to face for the first time tonight, it would be the first time their unit would go on a mission including a new member without a formal introduction. _It’s normally a simple trainee mission too.._ Youngjae thought with a pinch of anxiety.

“Youngjae, c’mon! We have to be there in 30 minutes, and it’s not like the estate is a hop and a skip away!” Sunwoo called, pummeling the bathroom door with knocks. Youngjae huffed and stepped out, giving a brief turn for Sunwoo.

“Looks okay?” He checked, Sunwoo’s arms crossed. The other boy looked him up and down before turning away with a wave.

“Yeah, you cleaned up pretty well Cinderella, let’s go.” Youngjae hummed and went back inside the bathroom to look at himself in the body mirror one more time. 

“Okay, this is decent enough…” The blue haired boy muttered to himself, grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. Reluctantly, he recalled the times he’d look at himself in the mirror for hours and not find anything remotely attractive about himself. _No, no, no, you have an assignment. Pull it together Youngjae._ He took a breath, forcing himself away from the mirror that seemed as if it were taunting him. He strided outside of the bathroom, the hall empty. Papers tacked to the floor’s bulletin board rustled from the air conditioning as he walked through the empty corridor, Youngjae’s gaze stuck to his phone screen.

Sadwoo (RIP)

  
im waiting in the car

stop taking so long smh

 **Kim Sunwoo ● 10:04 PM**

god DAMN i’ll be out there in a biiiiiiiit

so impatient jeez

 **Son Youngjae ● 10:10 PM**

MAN get your ass over here

chanhee called to check in, they’re already there

 **Kim Sunwoo ● 10:14 PM**

Youngjae pocketed his phone eyes downcast as he crossed the street from the unit office buildings to the parking garage. The light flickered as he walked past, nodding his acknowledgement towards one of the guards. He walked along the cracked and faded concrete until he reached the elevator, having to press the button a few times before hearing a large groan. A thud followed, the doors opening slowly. Not ominous, totally not, Youngjae thought nervously, expecting to get stuck. He pushed the button to the highest floor, familiar with his partner’s superstition. Shockingly though, as soon as he had sorted out some sort of help text to Sunwoo, the doors reopened and the moonlight shined on bright as ever. “Oh, thank God.” Youngjae groaned, relishing in the cool evening air. There were very few cars on the roof of the parking garage, many employees preferring to stay on the first 2 bottom floors; it was almost midnight after all, no one would want to get stuck in the dark on a roof. Well… save for Sunwoo and Youngjae. Their first official mission together was closer to the city, where everything was more compact and full. They’d gotten stuck with a spot in the corner of the roof, and while they were making their way back to Haknyeon and Chanhee at the official Emeer offices, had gotten stuck in traffic for a solid 45 minutes. Sunwoo had been parking up in spots identical to the one of that night, claiming it would, “cleanse them of bad luck,” even though Youngjae thought it was the other way around. Sunwoo was easy to spot leaning on the back of his Jaguar casually scrolling through his phone. Sunwoo glanced up at Eric, putting down his phone.

“Oh my Jesus, you literally took _hours.”_ He called already slipping into the driver’s seat. Eric grunted as he stepped into the vehicle shutting the door just as Sunwoo started to reverse.

 _“Minutes,_ I took 10 minutes Sunwoo.. Calm your shit biscuits.” The other boy just stared straight ahead as he slowly descended the building and headed west, towards Hwall’s home.

“Minutes, minutes,” Sunwoo murmured suddenly as they reached towards the gates. Youngjae gazed at the other for a minute curiously before turning his head back to the window; the dark trees stood tall next to the iron gate, a huge H branded in the middle. It might’ve amazed him if the sudden spike of venom didn’t overpower it. Youngjae’s life had always been shadowed by his financial situation, having grown up with a drunk as a father and a mother who deserted them when Youngjae was 3. And this kid- he had it all but still acted as though there was something more. He could take whatever he wanted, stuff Youngjae would only dream of, only to do either nothing at all with it or act like a cocky shit about it; normally not the latter. Youngjae had only met him once, but the boy knew he had a good judge of character. Forget personal bias, forget that he barely knew him, Youngjae was working with him because he had a job to do. 

Youngjae must’ve gotten a bit too worked up however, because as he shut the car door it was a tad louder than expected, making the valet jump a little and Sunwoo flinch. As the valet drove off, Youngjae felt a warm hand on his back. “I know you don’t want to be here, and I know why you stayed back for a bit earlier. Just-” Sunwoo took a breath. “Do it for Chanhee.” The hand left it’s spot on Youngjae’s back as they entered the foyer, an elegant modern room. Sunwoo looked back at Youngjae and nodded, mouthing the 4 words. Youngjae clenched his fists, forcing himself to nod back. Sunwoo strided away, tapping his in ear receiver twice, silently reminding him to do the same. He touched his comm lightly, Haknyeon’s voice sounded in his ear. He started going over his and Chanhee’s emergency location and which rooms he were to look for. Being the main hands on agent, he was in charge of finding Sangyeon and if they were lucky, speaking with him.

“And don’t forget your signings- for God’s sake-” Haknyeon scolded in his receiver. More than once they’ve caught suspicious glances from others due to their comm so in dire situations, him and Sunwoo have resorted to acting. A patchy save, but it worked for the most part. _Mostly._ Youngjae could probably name more than 5 individuals who would’ve been here if they kept their interests to themselves. At this point Youngjae had tuned out Haknyeon, brought back to reality by his sudden yelp.

“What?” Youngjae hissed trying his best not to bump into any drink attendants.

“South, just- behind you Eric.” Eric looked briefly but his a sheen caught his eye. He followed the shine, this time more slowly, only to realize it was an earring. His eyes widened at the sight before him: smug cat eyes, pearl white skin... 

“You guys showed up at my party, hm?”

For fuck’s sake...Youngjae ran into Hwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYYYYYS HYUNJOON IS BACK GLAD TO HAVE THE IRRITABLE KITTEN BACK IN HIS SPOT k but for real im so?? happy?? he’s better?? I hope he’s still taking it easy though fdjsjfksl
> 
> also i didn’t start writing the update till thursday, my time management skills… but in my defense, school is almost over so that end of the year rush to turn in assignments and whatnot has come to me.. TT
> 
> and IKNOWINKOW thE Youngjae MIRROR AND ENTERING HWALL'S HOME part but along with the point of views, i wanted to incorporate what the //interpretation// in this //au// would be for each person. we all have our own personal opinions and no different from hyunjoon’s pov i wanted to show that with youngjae.
> 
> but to make the story lighter, i DID add stray kids felix and sunwoo's silly contact name... stray kids has lowkey consumed me as of late, so maYBE expect some content for them in the future.


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon is briefed on the current situation by Youngjae, but the pair aren't too happy with each other.

Eric rubbed his neck, a sign he was nervous. But his voice stayed even as he spoke, “Isn’t this some sort of salon though? Not a party…” Hyunjoon had met with Eric once, but he definitely knew this was his crowd. Hyunjoon narrowed his eyes and nodded, motioning for them to get out of the way of the numerous servers who were side stepping and winding through the crowds. He plucked a glass of champagne from a passing by server, Eric copying him. It was probably unethical and detrimental to their health, but it didn’t matter to Hyunjoon; he was practically raised on the stuff, probably same with Eric.

“So…” Hyunjoon took a sip of the bubbly drink, quirking an eyebrow. “I know Emeer knows about this _salon,_ but why are you here?” At first Eric only stared at the bubbles that slowly dispersed in his drink, providing no answer. It seemed as though he was contemplating something, because next thing Hyunjoon knew is that he pulled him farther to the side, bringing him into a hallway. Albeit now muffled, the chatter continued as Eric panted slightly, putting Hyunjoon behind him. Eric touched his ear, nodding and mumbling an affirmative before turning back towards Hyunjoon.

“I really hate to be so frank with you, but I really need you to help me out bud,” Eric whispered, glancing nervously at the end of the hall. Hyunjoon shook off the hand that Eric had on his shoulder, leaning against the wall.

“What is it? It probably relates to why you’re here, huh?” Eric nodded, the action making Hyunjoon snicker. “Perhaps it isn’t everyday you see your new colleague show at your invite-only event…” Hyunjoon commented. “No disrespect to Emeer or our unit, both very fine-tuned and professional groups, but how did you get in here even?” Hyunjoon blinked at Eric, noting the lightning quick flash of anger that made his onyx eyes glitter with malice.

“It’s an invite-only event? That makes things a bit more concerning…” Eric muttered before taking one last peek at the end of the hall. Hyunjoon stiffened at the reply; even though he didn’t interact with his father that much, save for formal occasions or personal updates, he knew those he invited were very respectful and knew what they were doing.

“And that is supposed to imply?” Hyunjoon pressed, earning a long look from Eric.

“I could say the same thing for your comment.” Eric hissed. A small squeak broke the tension, Eric once again touching his ear and sighing. “Fine, fine, whatever.” He shoved his hand into his back pocket, stuffing a small piece of plastic into Hyunjoon’s hand.

“You’re giving me a chunk of plastic because…?”

“Chunk of plastic,” Eric guffawed. However he quickly recovered, staring at Hyunjoon with a hard gaze. “But this isn’t any piece of plastic, this is one of our communication sets. They’ll connect you for now to Haknyeon, but you should be connected to Chanhee in future missions, like Sunwoo.” Hyunjoon cocked his head at the unfamiliar names, but Eric didn’t provide an explanation. The other instead advanced down the hallway, all traces of nervousness and frustration gone. He glanced at Hyunjoon before getting lost in the crowd, gesturing for the younger to touch his ear before disappearing. Hyunjoon quirked an eyebrow, confused, but obliged. Almost instantly a deeper voice was in his ear.

"-ello? Hello, Hwall?"

"Hello," Hyunjoon greeted racking his brain to remember to who the voice belonged to. The fact was true, he'd only met the whole team once so he was still pretty unsure who was who.

"It's J, remember me? Well, you're now connected to Eric and I's communications, you can speak to me if you need help."

"Um, okay?" Hyunjoon said, confused.

"Did Eric give you directions on what you needed to do? Sorry, we didn't know you'd meet so early-" Another voice cut J off, which Hyunjoon quickly recognized as Eric's.

"'Kay Haknyeon, cut the shit, he knows what to do." _Haknyeon is J, noted,_ the boy thought. But the comment _after_ is what mattered more to the young boy.

"Actually, _no,_ I was left without an explanation. Only that the fact my _home_ wasn't an open house was concerning." Hyunjoon tightened his hands into fists, lingering in the back of the hallway to avoid being pulled into some business conversation. He was supposed to be socializing with the guests at this point, but if he was being frank that got boring. Fast. _Also known as the entire reason I got into Emeer._ This whole mission thing was much more exciting; though to say Hyunjoon was a bit bothered was an understatement.

Haknyeon sighed and Hyunjoon could practically envision his annoyed expression.

"One second, Eric is doing his own thing.. Since things aren't going as expected as we thought, I'm going to send Su-Seonoo." Haknyeon stuttered, probably a bit unused to the new addition. _Least I'm not the only one..._ Hyunjoon could tell that even _if_ they planned to run into him tonight, Eric was probably the one who was responsible for him. _The reliable type, huh?_ Hyunjoon wanted to sneer, but held his tongue.

"Oh- nevermind, he should be-"

Hyunjoon tuned out Haknyeon however as he felt a hand on his, the grip keeping him locked in place. Hyunjoon wasn't the type to panic, but you could consider him pretty alarmed.

"Right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH late update! i'm sorry guys, i really suck at time management... i forgot, so please excuse me for the update. i'll try to better in the future, this chapter wasn't meant to be cut so short or be so messy...
> 
> other note! if you’re confused about the name switching, never fear. an explanation is right here and its actually quite simple: most of the characters use their real names because you know, they’re them, but for the most part if its not a dire emergency, they use the other characters around them’s code names. for instance, x character will most likely think and speak to other characters using their code names but x character’s real name will be used when narrating. except for eric, he’s forgetful/doesn’t care anymore and uses everyone’s real names lol. which is why he doesn't use the rest of the gang's code names in part 2 + 3. though, they doesn't know hyunjoon's real name yet.. so.


	5. PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon meets up with Sunwoo but soon after, is left confused and intrigued.

Hyunjoon felt his body relax, an irritated groan sounding in his ear.

“Seriously Sunwoo? You have to be _that_ extra?” The other released his grip on Hyunjoon snickering.

“Yeah, whatever. But god damn, the code name threw me off.”

“Do you guys not normally use code names then?” Hyunjoon asked awkwardly shuffling away from the other.

“No, it's not often; most of the time we use them when we're on an important mission. Which today’s _is,_ but again, I think it sort of threw everybody off course to have… found you so quickly.” Haknyeon explained. Hyunjoon swirled his glass of champagne in a circle, the bubbles twirling throughout the golden liquid. _Found me… Which means I wasn’t supposed to know of their arrival?_

“Anyways, I’m sure that Eric said you’d be connected to me, but now that you and Sunwoo are together, I’m just going to hand you over to New.” Haknyeon said, voice slowly fizzing out into static. _God dammit,_ Hyunjoon thought; it wasn’t like New had _done_ anything to him, but there was something about him, how firm and steadfast his gaze was. _The gaze of a natural leader,_ his father would say. Hyunjoon supposed he had the same trait, but there was an unsettling glint to his eyes that disturbed Hyunjoon to the point where, on the few occasions they’ve met, the teen had tried to limit their time together as possible.

“New?” Hyunjoon called as the static cleared, Sunwoo’s grumbles in the background.

“Hwall? Did Haknyeon disconnect you already?” New’s disembodied voice asked.

“Well, pretty much-”

“Good.” New remarked, cutting off Hyunjoon. _Why didn’t I learn manners from him when I was younger?_ Hyunjoon thought, grip on his glass tightening. “I’m sure you must be concerned with our appearance without your knowledge, but I’ll assure you, we weren’t… quite clear with our arrival either.” Hyunjoon stopped swirling his glass, interest piquing.

“May you elaborate on that New? I’m quite interested, actually.” New grunted, mumbling something to what Hyunjoon guessed was Haknyeon.

“Well, let’s just say someone of importance was heard and _confirmed_ to have been invited at your party. We of course do not expect you to be affiliated with them, however we still wanted to be in attendance provided the person isn’t the safest to the public.” Hyunjoon narrowed his eyes as he stared at the wall in front of him. Sunwoo was still lingering somewhere by the beginning of the corridor, making small talk with those who were willing to listen. “Listen kid, I’m sorry but that’s all we can tell you while being so closely monitored right now…” The nickname surprised him momentarily; he’d thought New only used the nickname due to the awkward tension in the room when they first met, but it was clear New meant it as some sort of platonic endearment... Though his voice still held an ambivalent tone. Hyunjoon glanced at the entrance of the hallway, noting the fact Sunwoo was now thoroughly distracted with talking to a younger woman.

“Closely monitored, huh?” New let out a squeak of surprise as Hyunjoon started to walk over to Sunwoo, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry ma’am, my stepbrother and I have to be excused; you can continue this later though, no?” The girl, most likely a daughter of one of his father’s guests, looked Hyunjoon up and down before making a noise of disgust and walking away.

“So… d’you think she has any idea who you are?” Hyunjoon released his hold on Sunwoo’s shoulder, gaze drifting back to Sunwoo’s.

“Considering the way she addressed me, no.” Sunwoo whistled at the statement.

“Damn, and here I was thinking you were the belle of the ball.” Sunwoo laughed at his own joke, not paying attention to Hyunjoon’s deadpan expression. “But Hyunjoon,” Sunwoo had stopped his chortles, smile gone to be replaced with a neutral expression. “All I was doing was trying to get intel on our target; lighten up a bit, yeah?” Hyunjoon could tell Sunwoo wanted to add something, but his back turned on the other before they could speak any more. “Stay in my general area, I’m going to ask a few people some questions…” Sunwoo paused as if he were contemplating something, suddenly snapping his fingers. “Actually, shouldn’t you know some of the people here, Hyunjoon-” While Sunwoo went on, Hyunjoon felt a hand clamp over his, as well as something grab his shoulder.

“Please sir, you must follow me.” Hyunjoon looked up to see the gravelly voice belonged to a slender older man, his steps insistant and hurried.

“No, I’m afraid you have the wrong person.” Hyunjoon ripped his arm away from the elder, taking a few cautious steps away. However, the act wasn’t unusual to him. Hyunjoon had always been sought after as a bargaining chip, especially when he was younger, when his father was still a young shark in the business world. In fact, Hyunjoon knew not everything his family owned was clean money; it wasn’t realistic to think it could be. Even so, he’d been raised to be wary of others and until a few years prior to now, had a few bodyguards.

“Hwall- normally I wouldn’t say such things, but I think you should go with him.” New’s voice advised. _Oh my God, he’s a nut job too?_ Hyunjoon thought, still exhausted from his talk with Eric and Sunwoo’s surprise.

“Sunwoo…” Hyunjoon gritted out, attempting to make it seem like he wasn’t talking at all. The older man narrowed his eyes but said nothing, only turning his back and starting to slowly walk out of the main hall.

“He’s getting briefed by me as well but for the time being, I’ve disconnected you two so you won’t get distracted; now Hwall, _follow him.” _There was a certain tenacity to his voice that made Hyunjoon want to tsk, but he did so. _Maybe, if I get a lead, Eric will get off of my damn case._ The older man lead Hyunjoon into a more secluded hallway, turning left and then ascending a small staircase.__

__“Why didn’t you just take me up the main staircase?” Hyunjoon questioned as he realized they were by the second floor dining area. The older man only shook his head leading him to the last door, muted chatter and laughter coming from behind the door. _So the guy or his employers must be important, huh?_ _ _

__Their home was structured in an odd way but it fit the family quite well. Although all the guests on the first floor were seen as symbols of power to normal people, only the _most_ influential and well off were allowed access the second. But having guests that weren’t related to the family there meant more than power and opportunity; it meant trust, something that was hard to earn, especially with his father. Finally the older man opened the door to a scene Hyunjoon, to say the least, didn’t expect. New made a noise of surprise, soon after hissing to Hyunjoon,_ _

__“What the fuck?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiRST OFF i hope you guys are picturing hwall’s mansion as like, the north west mansion in gravity falls.. Its what i had in mind, and the main area they show in the tv program is just like the size i had in mind (maybe a bit bigger) for his. Just more.. modern?
> 
> and i couldnt help myself from use sunwoos nickname for his codename its so cute (though it's still kinda weird to type so i just tried to... write around that lol)
> 
> and excuse me if they're any mistakes in here or if you come back and names are changed or something. i try to look over as best i can before i post my chapters, but i miss lots.. lol.
> 
> and did you guys see the boyz q&a on twitter? some of yall are wild lmao (in a good way i think we can all appreciate the memes)


End file.
